


Morning Embrace

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: It's 3am and I should be sleeping but I can't sleep because I have a bunch of gay feelings... Help I'm gay...





	Morning Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I should be sleeping but I can't sleep because I have a bunch of gay feelings... Help I'm gay...

"Good morning"

Komaru let out a giggle as she felt a pair of arms loosely wrap around her waist. "Good morning Syo" Komaru turned her head and kissed Syo in the cheek. Syo hummed as she rested her head on Komaru's shoulder and pulled her closer towards her.

"Wow, someone's in a hugging mood today" 

"Just because I kill people doesn't mean I can't be a hugging mood and hug my girlfriend" 

"Well use to kill and anyway you've killed guys so you can't really say people as if you killed girls as well," Komaru nervously laughed. "Or did you also go for girls at some point too?"

Syo let out a chuckle before flashing her usual cheeky grin. "Almost did. This girl has been the only pretty girl in my life and has managed to escape my scissors many times"

"Can you tell me about this girl who made it so you couldn't kill her?"

"Well for starters, she's a huge nerd" Syo jested, earning a light smack on the arm from Komaru. 

"Heeey I'm not a huge nerd" Komaru whined, puffing out her cheeks and turning her head away from Syo.

"I'm kidding, but besides being a huge nerd despite her not saying so, she's beautiful... loving... strong... soft... and much more," Syo spoke as she kissed down Komaru's jawline before turning her around to face her. "But most of all, she means the entire world to me"

Komaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Syo cupped her face and kissed her, feeling her chapped lips mash with her soft lips.  
Soon she found her hand on the back of Syo's head, her hand tangling in her long hair as the two locked lips. 

Syo licked Komaru's lips before nipping them. Komaru opened her mouth to allow Syo's long tongue to enter, moaning into her mouth as Komaru felt Syo's tongue wrap around her own.

Syo soon pulled away, leaving both her and Komaru heavily breathing from their deep make out session. 

"Syo..." 

Syo let out a light chuckle as she stared at Komaru's flustered face, sweeping her fringe off to the side that fell in front of Komaru's eyes. "I love you Komaru" 

Komaru wrapped her arms around Syo's waist and buried her head into the crook of Syo's neck, widely smiling. "I love you too"

Syo felt a soft smile form on her face and tightly embraced Komaru, only to quickly put her hand over her nose and sneeze, her eyes squeezing shut as she did.  
Komaru lifted her head to be met with a pair of grey eyes.

Seeing how close they were together, Touko's face quickly flustered, opening and closing her mouth to say something only for no words to come out from her mouth. 

"Touko..." Komaru spoke, breaking the silence between the two. 

Touko finally closed her mouth and blinked a few times before stepping away from Komaru and grabbing her stun gun from the table.

"Hey where are you going?" Komaru quickly asked, worried about where Touko was suddenly running off to.

"W-We can't j-just stand here when the world needs s-saving... Come on, w-we haven't got a-all day" Touko stammered as she felt her face continue to heat up, rushing out of the room to avoid Komaru from seeing her face.

"At least wait for me" Komaru sighed in somewhat relief, grabbing her megaphone as she passed the table, running after her girlfriend.


End file.
